This invention relates to an attachable non-complex adaptive steering handle for trolling motors such as electrical trolling motors. The adaptive steering handle includes a lockable two part swivel, an adaptive shaft connected to one side of the swivel and a control handle shaft connected to the other side of the swivel.
In the past, conventional fishing boats were provided with a battery powered trolling motor, mounted on a vertical, submersible shaft, having a propeller on its depending end and angularly rotatably mounted on the boat at the forward end or aft end thereof for guiding the boat in accordance with the position of the propeller. The occupant of the boat may face the trolling motor and guide the propeller by a short projecting handle secured to the motor housing. However, this has the disadvantage that if the fishing boat is in motion the electrical motor is not readably accessible to the occupant who is also a fisherman. The fisherman needs an adjustable handle that is accessible to the fisherman no matter where he sits and is accessible to either of the fisherman's hands no matter which hand is free and available for use.